


and i love you, i love you, i love you (like never before)

by shrekiejuice



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Bipolar Disorder, Coming of Age, Little Dialogue, M/M, childhood AU, some angst but for like one paragraph, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrekiejuice/pseuds/shrekiejuice
Summary: sander an robbe were always best friends. but was that enough?
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Kudos: 56





	and i love you, i love you, i love you (like never before)

The snow was so white and fluffy and the cold nipped at Robbe’s cheeks. His oversized coat dragged in the snow as he ran with his hands stretched out wide, laughing with his best friend and they both fell to the ground, smiling at each other. 

Sander always looked at him like he was everything, the only thing keeping him anchored. Even as the snow fell on their young faces, he looked at him with such admiration. 

They stayed in the snow until Robbe’s mama called them in for lunch, laughing as they raced to the door to eat. 

They were celebrating Sander’s 7th birthday that day, just the three of them. Sander didn’t have many friends, none that he trusted as much as Robbe at least. His parents didn’t care very much where he went, and this place is where he would run to always. He would run to Robbe.

-

It was 3:00 when he got the call from Sander’s mama. The call that held both of their tears and panicked whispers. 

Sander was diagnosed with bipolar disorder that morning. He was being locked in a room, keeping him from running to Robbe, running anywhere but the building with sterile white walls and orange pill bottles.

According to Sander’s mama, Robbe wasn’t to come to the hospital, but she wanted to let him know what was going on. It made him mad that she suddenly cared about her son. It had taken her 13 years for her to realize that her son was running. Running away from his feelings and thoughts. 

-

Robbe’s 13th birthday was when things started to go downhill at his own house. He had known about his mama’s depression, but he didn’t know it could get this bad. 

He called Sander the second his mama fell asleep. She had been frantically crying while rearranging everything in the living room, not taking a rest until she wore herself out. 

Sander came over immediately, sneaking through his window. There weren’t many words spoken, just reassuring touches and tears. Sander held Robbe in his arms that night. They didn’t question the relationship between the two of them. They had each other. 

-

Sander’s first real party was the night before he turned 18. Robbe was 16, meaning Sander was going to leave him behind soon. Sander got accepted into an art school 8 hours away. It took weeks for Sander to tell his best friend, but when he finally did, Robbe wasn’t mad. He actually hugged Sander, telling him how special and talented he was. No one had ever told him that but Robbe.

The two had danced around each other for years. They gave meaningful glances and lingering touches very often. 

But this party was the breaking point. 

The second Robbe walked through the door, hair messy and his hands in his pockets, they both knew the energy had shifted between them. There were no joyful laughs and shy feelings that night. 

Robbe was going to be letting go of his best friend in a week. Not forever, but for a while. Robbe was done dancing

He gave Sander a kiss that night. A gift. Not some drunken accident. Robbe had actually been completely sober. 

He fell asleep in Sander’s arms. They shared their fears and hopes. Sander promised Robbe that he would call everyday.

-

Sander kept all of his promises. But still, Robbe yearned for his best friend. It was hard for Sander to catch a break from his school, every weekend there was some event. The day had finally come from Sander to come home. It had been more than 100 days since Robbe had been in the boy’s presence.

Robbe waited at the train station for 30 minutes, standing in a crowd of people. It wasn’t very long until he saw his best friend’s face. There were a few changes though. Sander’s hair was now bleached and their were combat boots on his feet, an interesting contrast to his usual black converse.

Nonetheless, Sander still ran to him. The boy ran into Robbe’s arms, holding him tight as the tears fell down both of their faces. 

“I missed you.”

“Oh, my angel. You have no idea how much I’ve needed you.”

“I love you.”

A pause.

A kiss.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @shrekie-juice :)
> 
> dunno why i'm posting so much? maybe this quarintine is changing me lmao


End file.
